


Overt

by silvered_glass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Public Sex, scar kink, very minor drug reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvered_glass/pseuds/silvered_glass
Summary: Sirius thought Remus and him were just messing around. And they are. It's all fun and distracting and a lot in the best kind of way. It's just that Remus has this scar by his lips which Sirius can't leave alone, and Remus seems very okay with the idea of Sirius not leaving it alone, especially when they are - not alone.





	Overt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpemermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/gifts).



> HP Kinkfest 2018 prompt #S117  
>  Kink: Semi-Public/Public Sex  
>  One to three pairings: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius  
>  Optional supplementary prompt: Exhibitionist chicken. The allure of getting caught is driving them closer and closer to pushing the envelope all the way into doing something completely in public.
> 
>  :::::
> 
> [Mary](http://carpemermaid.tumblr.com/) thank you so much for your prompt, and for being so lovely when I got in touch about where my mind had taken me.. Come for the semi-public sex stay for the oral fixation and scar kink!
> 
> [Shifty](https://shiftylinguini.tumblr.com/) is the best beta and full of all encouragement and wonderful advice - so grateful for your time and help and laughs and flails. Any remaining errors are mine alone.
> 
> Thank you so much to the mods of [Hp Kinkfest 2018](https://hpkinkfest.tumblr.com/)!  
>  [Kitty](https://kittymiaomeow.tumblr.com/) and [Writ](https://writcraft.tumblr.com/) I really appreciate all your work and time!
> 
> There is amazing art for this fic by the wonderful [Charlotte Bird aka Owl Post Art](https://owlpostart.tumblr.com/post/174348645960/happy-birthday-to-one-of-the-coolest-babes-ive) which I am left breathless by.

 

 :::::

 

It’s very early dawn. Sirius comes to with a view of the lightest grey-purple sky behind the canopy of the Forbidden Forest trees. He's warm, which must be due to a charm that Remus has cast over him, but as he turns his head to search for him, well, there is Remus' naked arse and that makes him feel warm in a whole different way.

They have a stash of clothes under a long-term, damp proof charm concealed amongst the roots of a huge oak that borders this clearing that they often find themselves in, but Remus doesn’t seem to care.

He watches as Remus stretches, he’s slight, Remus. Smaller than Sirius these days, but he's got strength and muscles Sirius will never have. Remus is reaching his arms up to the sky and turning around to face Sirius as he does. His dick hangs heavy and inviting between his legs. It’s larger than his hands or feet would have made someone think.

A wolf's dick Sirius thinks and then almost laughs. Merlin what a thought.

But it is.

And it makes Sirius hot to think about. Even though he worries that that is a bit too fucked up of a turn on. But fuck that anyway. Remus is turning out to be consuming in a way that Sirius is happy to get lost in.

 

“Hi,” Remus says happily while dropping to his knees beside him. His eyes are bright and there’s a gash on his cheek running down close to his mouth, long and deep enough that it’s bleeding still.

“You got a bit cut,” Sirius says. his own voice sounds a little torn, as he hitches his weight up onto his elbows. Remus is looking down his body, reaches out and runs a hand over Sirius’ stomach and through the hair that runs into his pubes.

“Want to suck you,” he says.

And Sirius wants that too, always wants that. Remus sucking dick is messy and too-much half the time, but they haven't been messing around together very long and Sirius has quickly discovered technique is nothing when there’s enthusiasm and wildness in a person’s eyes.

“Should get dressed Remus, should go inside. Someone will come.”

Remus grins then, smile as sharp as his teeth get and eyes still burning. “You will.”

And then he’s on him, suddenly and awkwardly climbing over and settling between Sirius’ legs and he has Sirius’ cock in his mouth before Sirius can ever properly grasp at Remus’ shoulder to steady him through his clamber.

Remus must have dropped the warming charm, or it’s worn off, and Sirius is starting to feel the cold. There are damp leaves under his bum and elbows, and the early spring dawn air is making his nipples hard and his skin goose-bumped and sensitive. But Remus’ mouth is hot, and there is a lot of sort of suction, and Remus’ got a warm hand on Sirius’ balls and, well, it’s unexpected and sudden and fucking amazing.

He was a little soft at first but it doesn’t take much before he’s fully hard, from just the heat and the pressure and watching Remus’ sandy head bobbing for a minute. Remus pulls off and licks at the head, blinking pale happy eyes up at him. His hand works Sirius over, his grasp firm and thumb rubbing over the head of Sirius’ cock in a way that makes Sirius thrust up a little, following the movement.

“Getting wet,” Remus says, thumb slipping back over the top of Sirius’ dick before he laps at the slit. His tongue is pink and long, rough and hot against the cold of the air. It’s a lot.

Sirius groans. It's so fucking good, hot and then freezing cold and _Remus_. 

Remus is just a little bit wild and very unburdened - just in the moment, and Sirius’s existence has narrowed down to this: Him and Remus and Remus’ mouth wrapped around his dick while the the forest awakes around them

Shit. The forest.

“Ahh, Remus, we should stop,” Sirius manages to stutter out, “someone might..”

Remus does stop then, pulls off and looks up. “They might,” he says and even while he’s still working his spit slick hand over Sirius’ cock he looks over to the forest hard for a moment, head cocked slightly as if he’s listening. Without another glance at Sirius’ face, he goes back down, takes Sirius to the back of his throat.

He's a bit furious with it now, pushing down so far Sirius can feel him almost choke sometimes, it's as if he's trying to fuck his own mouth ―   it's not a soft lazy morning-wood blow job, this is a bit animal still.

Sirius can do nothing. His limbs are exhausted from the previous night’s changing and running as it is, and Remus’ mouth is hot and wet and perfect. He moans and drops back onto the ground, back poked with twigs and other leaf litter and puts one hand in Remus’ hair and with other thumbs at his own nipple.

Everything is a little alert still though, he can’t relax into it, can’t let go like he can with a _Muffliato_ and the curtains of his bed drawn shut. There’s the sound of the trees and there is god-knows-what how close to them and the pale dawn is getting brighter every moment but maybe that’s due to the way Remus is licking under his balls now, hand still moving over his cock, makes the world seem more alive, makes Sirius feel it for sure. And so he gives in, moves his hips and fucks up into the tightness of Remus’ grasp.

 

That’s when there is the yell. Garbled, but definitely words, wizard words, not the voice of a centaur and that’s worse.

He thinks they know, the centaurs; know that Remus and him have started to change sometimes and run together, just the two of them. Well he’s sure they know, they know everything. And he’s sure it’s only that they do no harm that they let them in their forest at all. So Sirius couldn't begrudge a centaur watching, but being caught in the forest at dawn by someone who could only come from school ―  Fuck being caught by _Hagrid_ ―   that’s not a good thought. Not a thought to have when having his - well, having Remus’ mouth wrapped around his cock.

“Remus.” Sirius hisses and stills his hips.

Remus stops then - moves back so he can look up. “What?’

“People.” Sirius nods his head to the side where voices are definitely coming from.

Remus’ mouth, all pink and wet quirks up at the side. "I know. Smelt them before.”

And before Sirius can properly process what that means Remus has wrapped his mouth around Sirius’ dick again.

But it’s a little odd, he seems more leisurely if anything. A slower hand chasing his mouth up and down the length of Sirius’s cock, pulling off and licking the length with exaggerated swipes of his tongue.

It’s good, it’s fucking brilliant.

But there are actually thumping rhythmic footsteps getting closer, he can make out a song now, some sort of chant being sung by a group of people.

“Shit!” He gasps as Remus swallows him deeper, Sirius is still back up on his elbows and he can’t help it, he’s got to give in, thrusts up into Remus’s mouth, his lashes wet and dark on pale freckled cheeks.

“So good, so fucking good,” he pants out as the voices get closer and closer.

Remus moves, shuffles, he’s got his hand on his own dick, Sirius would feel bad that he’s not helping him but he thinks it’s the whole point. Remus said he could smell them before. Remus knew.  But still he came over here, he started this. And he’s deliberate with it. Still so careful and sure in the way he pulls Remus off, nothing sloppy or rushed.

On impulse he says a little breathlessly, “Come on Moony, they’re getting closer.”

And fuck. That does it.

Remus moans around Sirius’ cock and he sucks a little harder on the tip each time he pulls off.

“Don’t want to get caught, do you? Do you, love?”

Remus moans again, shifts a little and the fingers that had been playing with Sirius balls are gone and Sirius has to get up on his elbows to look.

He has. He’s got his hand on his own cock, clumsy fingers making a mess of giving himself a hand-job all while he sucks Sirius off while, who? Fuck. Maybe the whole damn Ravenclaw Quidditch team goes jogging past.

There are thumping feet suddenly right beside them and the voices that were garbled are clear and chanting something about ‘ _wit never being defeated when flying in the air’_ and that's a joke because they haven’t won a cup in years, and Merlin! Remus is just tonguing at the the slit of his cock again which he _knows_ Sirius loves. It’s basically a hand job with some tongue. But it also means he’s looking at Sirius. Just straight looking at him, mouth open, panting as his hand moves over his own dick. 

It's very still where they are. The air pressured around them as bodies of 10 Ravenclaws thump past them and Sirius whispers, "Don’t stop Remus, don’t you want them to see you? To see how good you are at that? How much I love your mouth, don’t you want them to catch you, to see you?"

And that’s it.

Remus is gone. He comes, he comes suddenly and in a way Sirius hasn’t really seen before. Remus’ whole body spasms in a few big all consuming jerks and he muffles his groan by swallowing Sirius a bit further down, his hand slipping off Sirius’ dick and leaning on him for support, Remus’ nails digging into the soft skin on Sirius’ groin - little pinpricks of pain. And that’s enough for Sirius as well. Remus utterly losing it and the whole _almost-caught-maybe_ factor and also, of course, just Remus’ mouth feels fucking magic. Nothing a cheering charm could ever replicate.

“Shit yess,” Sirius hisses as Remus swallows.

Remus stays there, nurses his dick a little as the both come back down. The feet of the Ravenclaws fade away and Sirius jerks a little as Remus tongues at the sensitive vein on the underside of Sirius’ dick.

When he looks up again, skin flushed and blinking and eyes a little wet, Sirius can’t help but smile. He’s beautiful, Remus. Beautiful and bleeding and fuck, just never not surprising.

“You’re,” Sirius starts but doesn't know how to say it. He takes a shuddery breath, changes tack. “Well, just, that was a good night out, hey?”

In one strong movement Remus pulls him so he’s sitting upright and kisses him, hands in his hair and mouth needy and warm. He tastes like blood and come and Remus and the fresh outside.

A good morning at least.

 

:::::

 

The cut doesn’t heal well. Remus says he’s not sure what caused it, but James spent ages dabbing Murtlap Essence on it and Lily snuck some Dittany from Slughorn - who doesn’t ask the same amount of questions Pomfrey would. But no, nothing heals it properly.

So instead of clean magically cured skin, the cut scabs over and leaves behind a raised pink gash that runs down from beside Remus’ nose, very close to the side of his mouth, and finishes just under his lip.

It’s distracting, the scar is. It’s pink. Raised. It reminds Sirius of everything that has happened. That might happen. It’s the same colour pink as Remus’ lips and that’s a problem as well.

Sirius can't stop watching. Remus chewing his quill. Remus worrying his lips between his fingers as he reads through his DADA notes. Remus with a bit of Butterbeer froth above his stupid pink lips. It all makes him think of Remus with Sirius’ dick in his mouth. Those lips stretched and wet, and pink.

Sirius doesn’t need more pink things, especially pink things that are like an arrow to the other pink things that he can’t get enough of. But it's there, the scar.

 

“You have something.” He leans across the table in the Three Broomsticks and whispers.

Remus looks at him and doesn’t move. So Sirius reaches out his hand as well, thumbs at the foam above Remus’ mouth and stops breathing when Remus’ eyes flash a little more gold and he turns and sucks Sirius finger into his mouth. He’s looking up at Sirius - while the blood roars in Sirius’ ears and his cock instantly starts to get hard; Just looking up and blinking. No one is paying them any attention. James is telling a story about Quidditch practice while Lily teases him gently, her eyebrows sky high but her face is soft and affectionate. Peter is silent, watching James in a still way. Sirius would think it was all a bit odd if he could think of anything but Remus’ mouth.

But he can’t.

Remus’ mouth is pretty much all he does think of at the moment and he’s starting feel as if Remus knows it. He pulls back a little, lips dropping open and Sirius leaves his thumb there, sitting on top of that plump little bottom lip. There’s a moment, Sirius’s suddenly blood filled dick telling him to do it, a moment where he has to stop himself from swapping the thumb out, stop himself from just shoving his index and middle finger in there and having Remus suck on them. To wank him off while he does, make Remus choke on his fingers and on the hard tight way Sirius would have him. He knows just how to do it now. Knows he could have Remus gasping in a moment.

It’s too long this moment, and it must be written on his face because Remus is up, his chair pushed back so suddenly it screeches over the flagstone floor and he grabs Sirius’ wrist, pulling him towards the bathrooms.

It’s crowded in the pub - thank god. No one can get a good look at them, see the obvious bulge in his trousers, Sirius is wearing some old jeans, tight at the waist and a bit flared and not what he wants as much these days. More into a stovepipe leg, but why the fuck he’s think about that he doesn’t know, because Remus has dragged him through the crowd they are in the bathroom. Remus kicks at the door of the first stall, and pulls Sirius in behind him.

“Remus,” Sirius cautions. All while his hands go straight for Remus’ hips, fingers slipping under the thin scratching wool of his jumper and pulling his vest up out of the way.

“Do it” Remus hisses, pushes his hips out, dick hard against his own jeans and obviously wanting Sirius to know.

“Shh, be still.” Sirius orders softly, pushing his hips back against the old wooden wall of the stalls. “Do what?”

Remus smiles, tongue wetting his lips just a tiny bit and then a sly unusual grin, “Whatever it was you were thinking out there, do it.”

 

Sirius kisses him then. Properly. The way Remus always deserves. Sirius likes to make sure he does that. It's not really an effort or something that he thinks about, it’s more a simple certainty that when Sirius gets his mouth on Remus he's always going to take his time with it ― with the kissing, with Remus’ mouth.

He pulls that damned lower lip between his own and nip at it. Enjoys working his tongue in next to Remus’. Maybe it's the dog; Nothing better than a proper lick, Sirius thinks. Nothing like some line blurring. That’s what this all about after all. Whatever this is between them.

When he pulls away, Remus’ is dazed in that way that Sirius likes. His lips are wet, the colour so pink next to that damned pink scar and his blinking is slow. They are sort of slowly moving their hips, rubbing against each other, ard and a little dirty with the grinding, and Sirius will always take his time to kiss Remus but if he wants to make him come before someone catches them maybe he should speed things up a little.

“Sirius,” Remus says, quietly, needy.

That’s when the door opens, noise flooding in with whoever has just come into the toilet and Sirius uses the disturbance. He purses his lips in an exaggerated _shush_ and covers Remus’ mouth. He starts with his palm over those soft lips, his fingertips resting on top of the scar, it feels rough but smooth to the touch and he indulges in a little moves his fingertips imperceptibly relishing the feel of it.

He reaches down with his other hand and starts to undo the buttons on Remus’ cords. Remus makes a sort of almost-too-loud encouraging moan and so there is nothing for it, Sirius slips his fingers inside Remus’ mouth.

Sirius’s free hand is still pushing at Remus’ waistband and trying to free his cock, and he turns inwards, even closer than they already were in the tiny stall and licks with just an almost dry tongue along the scar.

“Gonna keep you quiet Remus okay?”

Remus nods. Sirius knows he wants it, but it’s nice to a have a nod. It’s nice to lick that scar as well. It’s smooth and fresh next to the slight prickle of the whiskers Remus is growing on his cheeks and chin. Sirius does it again just because he can. Fuck, it makes him hard. He thinks he needs to get Remus somewhere nice and safe where he can sort of lick at all the bits of him.

But for now, for now he’s here, and hot and heavy in his hand. Sirius looks down at Remus’ dick, it’s a blushed dark pink and full and the head is shiny, the skin stretched and pre-come glistening in a way that makes him want to get on his knees. But he wouldn’t be able to reach Remus’ mouth if he did that and he doesn’t want to take his fingers out of it.

“If we were in a club, we could get some poppers,” he says roughly, lips moving against Remus’ cheek. “Hey? get you all willing, bit open for me. Would you like that, getting proper fucked open by my cock in a bathroom in some Muggle club, love?” Sirius is working Remus over now, hand a little dry but Remus is wet.

Remus tries to say something but it’s not what Sirius wants. “Oh I know, there’s a charm or something isn’t there, but you know I hate sex charms, like you all messy for me Remus,” Sirius whispers truthfully.

Sirius's fucking his fingers into Remus’ mouth while he wanks him off. Remus’ tongue is soft and wet around his fingertips, working between the lengths of them and sucking greedily. Sirius pushes down on Remus’ jaw and gets him to open his mouth a little, show him his tongue all wet and pink and Sirius’ fingers there in his mouth. He pushes them a bit deeper in and Remus makes a sort of almost gag noise.

“Fuck yess,” Sirius hisses.

He’s rock fucking hard, about to give it all up just to rut up against Remus’ hip and come in his pants. He has no idea what about this is getting him off so much but it's just wet and dirty and Remus' eyes are ringed a little pink and his mouth is pink and that fucking scar is _pink._ Sirius lifts his hand off Remus’ flushed cock so he can lick his palm before he wraps it around him again and proper starts pulling him off with his thumb slipping over his slit each time. Knows  that’s how Remus likes it. It makes him shiver a little and start bucking his hips proper, using Sirius’ fist.

“Lovely and wet, you are, Remus,” Sirius hisses into his cheek. “Lovely and wet and gotta be quiet they can hear you you know, hear you choking on my fingers, hear you gagging for me.”

Remus tips his head upwards, and he’s going to come, Sirius knows it. He shoves his fingers into Remus’s mouth properly again. “They’ll come in here and see you, dick out ―  sucking my fingers, wanting to be all used up and on display. You want that? Do you want them to see you.”

And Sirius had thought that might do it, and it does. Remus comes, his dick pulsing and his strangled groan something Sirius wishes he could listen to again and again. Remus is lost to it, his chest heaving and the sweat at his temples making his hair curl. Actual tears leak from his eyes and Sirius thinks maybe that’s how far he’s got his fingers in his mouth. Fuck, he’s so hot. Sirius needs to come, and he  pulls his hips back from Remus’ body where he’s moving against him.

“Take my cock out,” he hisses at Remus, desperate himself. Merlin, he might come as soon as Remus tries to, though. And even as Sirius is ordering Remus to do things to him, the whole time he keeps his hand moving while Remus shakes through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Sirius lets him work through it, loves feeling Remus’ dick twitch a little with over sensitivity as he gently pulls his hand, wet with Remus’ own come, up the length of him. He gives it one more swipe,then he takes his hand away and swaps.

Sirius holds the come covered fingers up to Remus’ mouth and starts on his fly buttons himself. “Too hopeless to even do that are you? Well just keep your mouth occupied and quiet then.” Sirius manages to gasp as he pulls his own dick out carefully and starts to wank himself. Remus’ eyes are stunning, lashes wet-dark now and he looks at Sirius properly before he tips his chin up to suck the come covered finger’s into his mouth. Moves so he’s looking down at where Sirius' hand is moving.

“Going to come all over you Remus. going to come on your messy dick and someone will come in and see, do you want that? Want them to see that? You with your tongue lapping up your own come and your dick covered in mine..”

“Want it,” Remus manages, voice torn and so desperate, “need you to.” And Sirius comes, that quick, that sudden. He makes a much louder noise then either of them have up until now. He groans from somewhere deep in his chest as he covers Remus’ softening dick in come. His hand gone from Remus’ lips to lean against the wall behind Remus’ shoulder. 

“Fuck.” He breathes out, puts his forehead on Remus’ other shoulder as he wrings the last little shocks from his orgasm.

There’s some coughing from out in the bathroom and Remus makes a small snorted laugh.

“Shh,” Sirius hisses, looks up and smiles at him. “Fuck, you’re hot.”

“I love you.” Remus says, like he’s asking Sirius to get another pint in or how many inches of parchment Flitwick had asked them to do on _Sonorous_ Charms.

“Yeah.” Sirius does something odd then. “Yeah, I do too I think,” he says. Which is true, he realises as he’s saying it. But he’d thought they were just messing around.

But it’s not that. It’s not.

“Do you have your wand?” Remus asks, turning his face so they are right close to each other again, “I know you don’t like sex charms but we’re going to need a _Scourgify_ before we go out.”

Sirius kisses him. Nice and deep and the way Remus deserves.

 

:::::

 

N.E.W.T’s are amazing. At least in how disassociated Sirius feels from the whole thing; even while literally filling in the mock answer parchment, he feels like his mind is elsewhere. It’s on what happens next, where will _they_ go. Because it is them. Him and Remus. Odd not to just be him and James maybe, and sure it’ll always be that too - all of them. But. Him and Remus. He draws a cottage roof with a chimney with smoke coming from it on his Charms notes. For all they are worth it’s probably the best thing he’s written on that parchment.

It’s DADA today and he’s never been less prepared for anything, which is saying a lot, and he can’t bring himself to care. He’s got a lovely cheering owl from Euphemia and that gives him a moment of pause while he’s eating his scrambled eggs.

But then he looks up and across the table at Remus who’s very deliberately slicing and eating an apple. Very deliberately.

Slicing through it with some sort of sharp flip blade with a dark wood housing. He’s already looking at Sirius when Sirus looks at him, and when he goes to place the thin crisp little slice of apple in his mouth he puts his tongue out a little first. Like a kneazle.

Sirius reaches for his coffee and continues watching him. If Remus wants him to look then he fucking well will. Sandy hair all golden in the spring sunlight magically beaming down from the ceiling and pale lashes thick as he blinks. Tongue pink and darting. Remus cuts himself another slice and repeats the little kitten-esq tongue maneuver, but then holds the slice between his teeth for a moment, arches an eyebrow while he bites down on it. Little shit is doing it very deliberately.

“Oh.” He mouths. And wipes a finger at the corner of his lips, just beside that scar. _He knows_ Sirius thinks. Knows Sirius gets off on that scar. On the idea of Remus damaged but all knitted over back together.

“Bit juicy.” He says then and pops his fucking finger into his mouth and licks it.

Sirius had a wank in the shower that morning, because of course he did, but Merlin it doesn’t matter - he’s basically fully hard and not at all happy with the way that Remus is looking at him all cocky and proud.

“James.” Sirius says very carefully keeping his voice steady, “Can I borrow your cloak tonight?”

“‘Course.” James says, not even looking up from the sports section of _The Prophet_ that he’s dripping porridge over.

Sirius looks back to Remus, taps his own bottom lip twice and says softly while looking straight at him, “Going to be in the common room studying tonight Remus?”

Remus pauses slicing another piece off the dratted apple and nods.

Sirius raises an eyebrow, “Think you can stay quiet while I’m under the cloak? Even with everyone around us?”

It’s satisfying the way Remus drops the knife and his cheeks go pink all at once. Same colour as his scar.

 

Very satisfying.

 

 

::fin::

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm [Silvered Glass](https://silveredglass.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you'd like to chat.
> 
>  
> 
> [Charlotte Bird](https://owlpostart.tumblr.com/post/174348645960/happy-birthday-to-one-of-the-coolest-babes-ive)


End file.
